Ice Cream Fun
by orangesky3
Summary: In which Akaito can't help himself from cleaning a spec of ice cream off of Kaito. He had simply waited way too long. PWP, smut, LEMON! Contains naughty play with ice cream. First lemon, please be kind. :


A/N : Okies, this is my first Vocaloid fanfic as well as my first time writing smut/lemon! So please, be kind and don't flame, although I'd appreciate constructional criticism!:D

Please enjoy!

**WARNING: This is PWP. It has YAOI CONTENT (BOYxBOY), SMUT, LEMON, and NAUGHTY PLAY WITH ICE CREAM. ONLY when you are absolutely fine with all of that should you read this fanfic. I did warn you!**

Disclaimer: Well, HULLO, this place is called . FAN. Fiction. Are we clear now? (:3)

* * *

"Hey, Kaito."

Kaito, who had been staring at the TV in his bedroom while eating ice cream, looked up at his door to see Akaito standing there.

"Hi! What's up?" Kaito grinned at his red-haired cousin.

"Same as always," Akaito smiled back as he flopped on the couch next to Kaito. A comfortable silence followed afterwards, the only sound being the drone of the TV and the sounds of the bluenette licking at his spoonful of ice cream now and then before digging in once more to the tub in front of him.

When Akaito thought that Kaito was concentrating on the TV - which was currently airing a documentary on ice cream of all things - he turned his gaze to rest on Kaito. He stared at the ice cream loving youth, looking everywhere from his soft-looking blue hair to his slim form on which his outfit for the day - a button-up shirt and skinny jeans - fit nicely. As he looked at his cousin, he noticed a spec of ice cream that was left on the corner of his mouth. Without thinking, the redhead reached over, wiped the droplet off with his finger, and then licked the sweet thing off of this finger.

Kaito froze for a second, then slowly turned to stare at Akaito, who had frozen in turn. "Akaito..." Kaito whispered, softly placing his pale hand on his cousin's.

The look on Kaito's face and his warm touch was all that was needed to make Akaito snap. He grabbed Kaito's wrists, making Kaito make a surprised sound, and crashed his lips on Kaito's own warm, soft ones. In the silence, he could hear the spoon clatter to the floor. The redhead gazed into his cousin's blue eyes, silently begging for entrance. Kaito stared back for a moment, then parted his lips and allowed Akaito to enter his cavern.

Akaito let his eyes droop to half-mast as he slowly explored the sweet, sweet cavern that was Kaito's mouth. Years of ice cream had made his mouth sweet by default, not to mention that the bluenette had some ice cream just moments before. He licked along Kaito's appendage, causing the bluenette to gasp softly before eagerly responding, tangling his tongue with his cousin's and sharing each other's taste.

He had waited so long for this to happen. Every time he had seen Kaito with ice cream on any part of his face, he had longed to lick it off for the young man. He had wished to feel Kaito pant against his own body, to hear the bluenette scream under him in pleasure. He had just _wanted_ Kaito so **freaking** damn much, and he just couldn't let this chance slip by.

At long last, the two parted for air. A single silver thread of saliva connected the two slightly parted lips before breaking off into oblivion. Soon, it dawned on Akaito what he had done. He had taken advantage of his own cousin. His own **cousin**. Reality crashed down with all its weight on the redhead, making him lower his eyes and stand up and walk quickly towards the door, barely keeping his frustration in.

"I'm sorry...Kaito.." Akaito reached for the door handle, when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"No...don't go, Akai-kun.." Kaito's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, but his grip was firm.

Akaito stiffened for a moment before slowly turning to face his cousin. "Kai-Kai.." he whispered.

Then, their lips crashed together once more, this time with more passion then the previous one. As they tangled their tongues together in a fight for dominance, Akaito slowly pushed Kaito to his bed before pushing him down, still not breaking the kiss.

"Aah...Akai-kun..." Kaito breathed against his lips, giving a small gasp of surprise when Akaito started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Impatient, the redhead popped the rest of the small things off before tearing the shirt off of the bluenette. The shirt was thrown into some unknown corner of the room.

"Ah! Akaito!" Kaito exclaimed, breaking off. "I liked that shirt..." he pouted.

"I'll get you a new one," Akaito smiled at the immaturity(?) of his cousin before landing his lips on Kaito's neck. From there, he slowly made his way downward to the pale, unmarked collarbone.

"Aah..." Kaito gave a soft moan at the sensation of lips against his skin, before giving out a gasp when Akaito put his hands on his nipples. While he pinched and twisted the two dusky nubs until they were hard, the redhead continued marking his cousin all over his shoulder, grinning slightly when Kaito gave out a particularly breathy gasp when he licked at the hollow of his collarbone. He put his teeth to work at that spot, admiring the sounds that his cousin made.

As he was marking Kaito's neck, Akaito abandoned the other's nipples, massaging his way slowly downward, past the surprisingly well toned chest, past the beautiful abs, downwards. When he reached Kaito's waist and started to undo Kaito's fly, Kaito gave a small start. "Aah...Akai-kun, what are you- ah.."

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything bad to you." Akaito smiled reassuringly at his cousin before throwing off the pants as well and slipping his hand into Kaito's ice cream themed boxers (little wonder there). As he cupped the bluenette's cock, he lowered his mouth to Kaito's right nipple, sliding his free left hand up to tease the left one.

"Ah! Akaito!" Kaito moaned as he unconsciously bucked his hips upward into the warm touch.

"Heh, did that feel good, Kai-Kai?" Akaito grinned up at his cousin before sliding the other's boxers off and beginning to pump the quickly erecting organ.

"A-ah...Akai-kun...Oh god!" Kaito closed his eyes in pleasure as Akaito's skillful fingers wrapped around him and slid up and down. However, there was one thing that still bothered him amidst all the sensations.

"Akai-kun..." Kaito breathed out once more.

"Hmm?" Akaito looked up at his cousin, not stopping his ministrations on the cock.

"You...ah...have - aah! - too much on...not fair." Kaito opened his eyes and pouted at Akaito.

"Hmmm...That is true." Akaito smiled down at his cousin. "Okay, will do." With that, he shrugged off his red T-shirt, revealing his chiseled chest and lovely abs. Then he slipped off his pants, revealing the semi-erect tent in his boxers. That being done, he descended on Kaito once more. He knelt down in front of the bluenette, making said man to sit up to look down to see just what the heck the redhead was up to. Not five seconds later, Kaito let out a moan, leaning back once more.

"A-aaah! A-Akai-kun!~ Nngh!"

Akaito smiled around the tip of Kaito's erection, humming. Kaito moaned once more at the vibrations that sent jolts of pleasure up his spine.

"A, Akai-kun..." Kaito opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized had closed of their own accord. He looked down at the redhead and moaned once more, tilting his head back as Akaito wickedly licked along his whole length.

Akaito didn't answer, instead just licking and humming, before swallowing the rather large cock whole. Luckily, he didn't choke. As he bobbed his head, he also began to fondle Kaito's balls, rolling them between long, clever fingers.

"Aaah!" Kaito moaned once more, fingers lacing themselves in Akaito's rich, red locks. He tried hard not to force the redhead, but he couldn't stop his hand pushing the redhead's head forward onto his cock now and then. When Akaito sucked on his cock, licking the wet tip now and then, Kaito let out a soft cry of pleasure, calling out Akaito's name.

"A-aah! A, Akaito! I'm going to cu- haaah!"

Kaito, unable to stand any more stimulation, gave a long, deep moan as he came, long and hard, into Akaito's mouth. He lay there panting, and then groaned when he felt Akaito swallow the white, pearly substance.

Akaito stood up presently and leaned over the bluenette, hands coming to support his weight on either side of Kaito's head, before leaning down some more and kissing Kaito. Kaito could taste himself on the redhead's tongue and inwardly scowled slightly. It wasn't...too bad, but it was still strange. Forgetting the taste for now, he let himself get lost in the taste of Akaito's tongue against his own, before suddenly pushing forward and entering Akaito's own warm cavern.

Akaito could only be called one thing: spicy. Kaito wrapped his arms around Akaito's neck as he tangled his tongue with Akaito's own, in a dance of sorts. He whined when Akaito broke away, wanting more.

Akaito chuckled. "Here, suck," he said, thrusting three fingers in front of Kaito's lips. Kaito gave his cousin a questioning look, before complying and taking the digits into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers, expertly wrapping his tongue around each of them, basically giving Akaito's fingers a good blowjob.

"There, that should be enough," Akaito said at length, pulling out his fingers with a small 'pop'. Kaito gave a small whine once more, which turned into a soft cry when he suddenly felt something intrude his ass. Looking down, he could see Akaito sticking his middle finger in his puckered hole. He groaned, uncomfortable, when Akaito wiggled the finger inside, trying to (and succeeding in) widening the tight walls. Just when Kaito was beginning to lose the discomfort, he cried out again as he felt another finger, this time the redhead's forefinger, enter him.

"Ah!"

Akaito's head snapped up. "Sorry, did that hurt?"

Kaito shook his head, but he still couldn't hide his tears from the other.

"Come on, be patient. If I don't do this it's going to really hurt later on," Akaito told the bluenette, making him blush a bit at what he was implying. Kaito nodded and whimpered a little, before feeling hot lips once more brushing against his own. Getting lost in the hot, deep kiss, he didn't even notice that another finger had intruded and that the three digits were thrusting inside him, apparently looking for something...

"Aah! Oh, Akai-kun!" Kaito moaned against Akaito's lips when suddenly a burst of pleasure made his vision go white for a second. Akaito grinned in victory, having found his cousin's prostate, thrusting and aiming for that one spot that would make Kaito cry out in pleasure, not pain.

Kaito lost himself in pleasure and whined when Akaito pulled his fingers out. That gave Akaito a rather naughty idea.

"Hey, Kai-Kai, would you like something bigger down there?" he grinned.

Kaito, not noticing the mischief laced on Akaito's face, nodded fervently. He looked after the redhead, puzzled when he left the bed and walked towards the fridge in his room. When Akaito came back with a bar of ice cream, Kaito couldn't help but ask, "Akai-kun, what's that for?"

"Guess," was all the redhead said before tearing off the wrapper and pushing the stick of cold sweetness into Kaito's widened hole.

Kaito's eyes widened as he felt coldness down there. "Ah! Akaito~ this isn't what I was expecting!" Kaito whined, breathing hard.

Akaito just grinned and pecked at the bluenette, making him pout before whining again in pleasure at getting his prostate hit by his favorite treat of all time. Akaito thrusted harder at that particular spot, not caring if the ice cream melted and began to drip out of Kaito's ass. He continued until there was hardly any left before pulling the stick out and licking the rest of the sticky sweet, making Kaito blush at the sight. He sighed in his mind, he didn't know how he was going to face an ice cream ever again without blushing or getting hard.

Kaito was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt something big, hot, and pulsing down at his hole and looked up at Akaito, then down at his hole to see the redhead's large cock against it.

"Kaito...I'm going in," Akaito murmured, before entering the tight, now cool hole in one thrust.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Kaito screamed out at the size of his cousin, feeling his walls nearly tear as they struggled to accommodate the redhead. When Akaito was in to the hilt, he stilled, allowing Kaito a moment to get used to his size.

Kaito sighed softly and whimpered, shifting his hips about a little, trying to get Akaito to move. That was the signal for said redhead to start thrusting, long and slow, into the slick hole. Kaito moaned loudly and mewled as Akaito tried to fine the place that would make him scream in pure bliss-

"Aaaah! There, Akai-kun! Oh, god! There! Right - THERE!" Kaito screamed, wrapping his arms around Akaito's neck and clawing at his back in ecstasy.

Akaito grinned when he realized that he had reached his prostate and began to thrust precisely to pound against that exact spot. He gave a long, throaty moan as Kaito moved his hips to push him in deeper at each thrust, panting at the tightness of his ass.

"AAH! Faster, Akaito! Faster! Aaah! Nngh! Ah, Akai-kun!" Kaito threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, as Akaito abused his prostate. He mewled his cousin's name even as he crashed his lips on his own, their tongues trying to outdo what their hips were doing.

Akaito began to pump Kaito in time to his thrusts. He wanted them to come together, even though it was Kaito's second time. It was just so hot, him thrusting like there was no tomorrow, Kaito moaning and screaming in pleasure under him, against his lips.

It was exactly what he had craved for.

Akaito moaned as he reached his limit, cumming into Kaito's hole. At the same time, Kaito let out one last scream as he came against Akaito's hand, splattering his essence all over their chests and his bed sheets. Akaito thrusted some more, trying to ride out his orgasm, before collapsing on top of Kaito. The two lay there for a few moments, trying to calm their breathing, before Akaito slowly pulled out. He stepped back, enjoying the sight despite himself.

Kaito was laying there, still breathing hard, face flushed and lips bruised and swollen from kissing. Cum splattered his chest, while a mixture of leftover ice cream and his own essence trickled out of his ass, which was open to the air.

'Ice cream, huh?'

Getting an idea, Akaito knelt once more in front of Kaito.

"Huh? Akai-kun...what are you...Aah! doing?" Kaito cried out softly.

Akaito grinned. "Why, I'm just helping you clean up, of course." He licked the strange mixture of ice cream and cum from Kaito's ass, once again making the bluenette shiver in pleasure.

When he was done, he picked up Kaito bridal style, causing the other to give out a loud protest. "Come on, we're going to have a bath."

And then he closed the bathroom door behind themselves.

* * *

Hehehe, did you enjoy? Did I mess up? Was it sloppy? :'3

Please give me ideas on how to improve and tell me if I should make this a two-shot!

Bai-bee, and please, PLEASE review! :D


End file.
